Many people love to swim and enjoy outdoor watersports. Swimming in general can be a fun and healthy means to keep an individual physically fit. However; without the proper safety equipment, water related activities can be dangerous. Some of the dangers of swimming come in the form of aquatic animal attacks, capsized vessels, and watersport accidents. Muscle spasms and exhaustion can also set in during a training session in a small Olympic pool. Several personal floatation systems come in the form of a life preserver, a life vest, and life jacket, etc. All of these flotation devices may hinder movement and may be unwearable in some situations.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in life jacket art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,126 to Franklin A. Turner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,488 to Georg Morner Hans; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,878 to Thomas R. Casad. These prior art references are representative of various types of life preserving means in water environments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable life saver suit, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.